


Boston Cream Pie

by angryschnauzer



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Being Filmed during sex, Blow Jobs, Cream Pie, Cum Swallowing, Doggy Style, F/M, Homoerotic Ballsack massage, NSFW/18+, PWP/Porn Without Plot, Restraint/Wrists tied, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, clitoral stimulation, m/m/f, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set whilst filming the Avengers Assemble in Cleveland, our girl ‘M’ get treated to a night with two of the actors that just happen to be gigolos for hire on the side…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boston Cream Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBinx/gifts).



> This is a little fic that i decided to write for @ourladybinxthings‘s birthday, which isn’t for a couple more weeks yet, but i have decided (and with per permission) on posting this now. This is an amalgamation of ideas and thoughts, all started because of a damn donut and how some prat at Krispy Creme in Victoria Train station didn’t know what to call this particular flavour. I know its a ‘Boston Creme’, but if you want to know what a Cream Pie is, just check google ;-)  
> Both actors are therefore a bit younger in this fic, and Chris is the sweet one and Tom goes a bit ‘Loki’. He also quotes Shakespeare during fucking the OFC with a now infamous line…

Boston Cream Pie

She sat nervously on the bed of her hotel room, fiddling with the green sequins of her dress as the minutes ticked by. Her best friend had gotten her a ticket for the hottest party in town for her birthday present; the club night for some Marvel movie wrap party thrown by one of the stars. She supposed it helped that her friend worked as a makeup artist on the movie as they filmed in Cleveland, but still; it had already been an amazing night. She’d been introduced to a few of the cast, all very charming and polite, and had been having a whale of a time dancing when her friend had handed her a room key for the hotel next door;

“Hey M, I’ve got one more present for you...”

“What’s this?”

“Just go to the room at midnight and that thing you told me about over those tequila’s we had last month may come true”

And now she found herself sitting in a simple but luxurious hotel room, suddenly feeling a lot more sober than she had been in the club, wondering exactly what her friend had planned seeing as their tequila night discussions had included everything from raising pet rabbits to their favourite perversions in the bedroom. M hoped it wasn’t the rabbits...

A knock at the door made her head spring up, waiting for a moment before it came again;

“Hey M, you in there?”

A male voice came from the other side of the door, followed by a second softer more familiar accent;

“Doll, your friend told us you’d be here...”

Both voices sounded familiar, so on shaky legs she crossed the room and unlocked the door, letting out a little squeak of excitement when she saw who was waiting for her; none other than Captain America himself and his nemesis Loki.

“Hi...”

“Can we come in?” Chris asked, holding out a large bunch of flowers for her. He side stepped Tom and pressed a kiss to M’s cheek, his stubble brushing against her skin at the same time his hand squeezed her ass.

“Please excuse my American friend here; he doesn’t know how to treat such a beautiful goddess as yourself...” Tom looked her up and down and smirked; “Especially one that is dressed in my royal colour”

The green of her dress was the same shade as his leather costume he wore on set, and as he handed her the bottle of champagne he’d been holding his free hand gently caressed her hip, pulling her close to his body;

“Your friend booked us for the entire night... we’re here to make that fantasy of yours a reality”

Tom’s lips caressed the skin of her cheek as he spoke, and it was when she felt Chris behind her and his lips on her other cheek did she finally realise what her friend had arranged; a Dominant Threesome.

“That’s it... now you’re getting why we’re here...”

With Chris pressing against her from behind M found her front was snugly nestled against Tom’s own hips, and she watched as he leant back a little to remove the necktie he was wearing, pulling the expensive silk free from his collar;

“I think we need that dress off before we can do what I want to do with this...”

Suddenly his lips were upon hers, his teeth nibbling her bottom lip causing her to let out a small groan that he took full advantage of, his tongue pushing in against hers as he took control. She felt Chris gently pull her dark hair to one side and his lips make contact with the side of her neck, kissing and licking at the soft sensitive flesh of her jugular.

It was only as his kisses started to make their way down her back did she realise he’d pulled the zipper down. Feeling Tom’s hands tug the garment down her arms she stepped back and allowed the two of them to manhandle her until she was standing there in just her panties and heels, the small scrap of material drenched already. She watched as Tom gave her the once over, stepping back and admiring her pert tits, the nipples hard and flushed from her arousal;

“So darling, we need a safe word from you...”

M thought for a moment before answering;

“Scone”

“Scone? As in the cake?”

She nodded. It seemed to fit and it would be something she could say should her mouth be perhaps stuffed with something and it be hard to move her lips.

“Very well darling, Scone it is”

She watched as Tom started to unbutton his shirt, his long fingers working dexterously on the small fastenings before he was able to pull it off and cast it aside. He saw her glance over her shoulder to where Chris stood and nodded briefly to the side. Before M could look to see what he’d been motioning to she felt Chris’s hands on her arms, pulling them behind her as his lips brushed against her ear;

“Cross your wrists please Doll”

It was then that she felt the soft touch of Tom’s silk tie as it was fastened expertly around her wrists, Chris checking her bonds held her in place before pressing a kiss to the centre of her shoulder blades;

“All set now Tom”

Turning back to the brit she watched as he made a show of unzipping his slacks, letting the fabric fall down his thighs and reveal his massive cock as it stood to attention. As he stepped forwards it bobbed around, and she wished that her hands were free as it was just begging for her to touch it.

“Get her into position then mate”

Tom spoke to Chris over her, and she felt Chris press his hand gently on her shoulder;

“Bend over please Doll”

Bending at the waist M was soon eye level with Tom’s huge cock, a bead of precum threatening to drip from the tip until he pushed his hips forward enough to brush it against her lips. Flicking her tongue out she lapped at the smooth tip before he pulled back;

“Let’s just get things started before I stuff that pretty mouth of yours”

“Huh?” M wondered what Tom was talking about until the sudden shock of Chris’s hand making contact with her ass had her suddenly realising where this was going. She let out a little squeak of surprise as Chris rubbed the palm of his hand over the flesh. It was only when Tom held her jaw and pulled her back to face him did she realise she would be spanked as she sucked him off.

“Try not to bite now darling”

Without giving her warning he shoved his dick in her mouth, his thick girth stretching her lips as she tried to work up enough saliva to allow him to slide in and out with ease. As the smacks started to land on her arse M could feel her whole body being jerked forwards with each of Chris’s strokes, making her take more of Tom’s length deep into her throat. As she coughed and spluttered as he hit her gag reflex the blows to her rear didn’t stop, Chris continuing to rain spanks down on her reddened ass. Tom pulled his dick out and whilst holding her hair in his fist quickly spoke;

“Do you need to use your safe word?”

“No... Keep going Tom... please, I want this...”

With a brief grunt Tom pushed his dick back into M’s mouth, still keeping his hand fisted in her hair as he started to fuck her mouth, his grunts getting louder as he got close to his orgasm until he finally came, his hot cum spurting over her tongue and down her throat, more leaking from the corners of her mouth as he emptied himself until he was spent.

Finally releasing her he fell back against the sofa, his dick hanging thick and soft between his legs as she felt Chris’s hands on her shoulders helping to pull her upright. His fingers worked quickly on releasing her wrists from the tie, and he was soon rubbing at the tender muscles all along her arms where she’d fought against her bonds out of instinct. He turned her, her legs shaky as she stood in her heels and he cupped her face, swiping away the tear she hadn’t realised she’d shed before kissing her tenderly;

“Are you ok to continue?”

M nodded, this was what she wanted, to be dominated, for her limits to be pushed to their maximum.

“Please kneel on the bed Doll”

Nodding to show her understanding she staggered to the bed, watching over her shoulder as Chris stripped his shirt off whilst Tom popped the cork on the bottle of champagne, taking a deep drink straight from the bottle. Feeling the bed dip behind her she glanced over her shoulder when she heard the sound of Chris’s zipper being lowered, watching with wide eyes as he pulled out a cock as big as Tom’s, proving that some guys were show-ers and others grow-ers.

“Let’s get those panties off, shall we?” he asked with a grin, his fingers already curling around the ties at either hip, pulling on the silky ribbons until the small scrap of material was sitting on the bed beneath her. M felt his skilled fingers running the length of her folds, dousing them in her juices before gently slipping first one then a second digit inside her tight entrance;

“Fuck... you’re soaked... and so tight... did you like being spanked?”

He felt her walls quiver around his fingers and she knew that her body had answered for her before her mouth had had chance to. As Chris started to twist and scissor his fingers inside her the bed dipped again, drawing her attention back to Tom as he climbed onto the pristine covers beside her, holding the bottle of champagne to her lips to allow her to drink. The fizzy liquid flowed over her lips and down her chest, but she was thankful for it to rinse the taste of his cum from her mouth. She watched as he lay back, propped up against the headboard with his legs spread, holding the champers with one hand whilst the other idly played with his dick. Chris’s voice behind her suddenly reminded her that he was still there, her body having gotten used to the sweet pleasure she’d been getting from his hands;

“You want soft and tender, or hard and rough Doll?”

“Hard and rough please” Her voice came out in a small squeak, and she felt her cheeks redden even though she should have been past the point of embarrassment now.

Without warning Chris thrust his thick cock deep into her, stretching her in one smooth movement before stilling inside her, letting her grow accustomed to his size for a moment before he started to fuck her hard, his deep thrusts filling her completely and the sound of his balls slapping against her clit echoing around the room. With each touch of his flat stomach against her reddened buttocks she sucked in a small hiss, the reminder of what his hands could do, and those same hands were now gripping onto her hips as he fucked her, his rhythm never faltering until he paused and used his leg to push hers further apart to give him a better angle, the tip of his cock now hitting that sweet spot deep inside with each thrust. As she felt herself climbing towards her orgasm she knew it wasn’t going to take much more, so when she became aware of Tom leaning forwards and sliding his hand beneath her to rub at her clit she was done for, his long fingers deftly rubbing against her hyper sensitive little button that soon had her screaming with pleasure, her orgasm ripping through her body as she saw stars.

She felt Chris thrust in a couple more times until he let out a loud groan and stilled, his hips shaking against her as he emptied himself deep inside, coating her walls with his thick white cum. She was vaguely aware of Tom’s hand and arm still being beneath her, and was surprised when she felt his fingers stretch back and grasp at Chris’s balls;

“Come on Boston Boy, give her everything!” Tom’s growled, and air of menace to him.

Chris grunted and shook behind her, and she felt his body shudder again at the stimulation Tom was giving him. Finally he fell away, his legs going limp as he left her kneeling on the bed. She went to move but Tom stopped her;

“Not so quick Darling...”

She watched through pleasure hooded lids as Tom got off of the bed, his dick now rock hard and ready to go again, and he quickly made his way to where his clothes lay on the floor and fished out his phone. Looking up he saw the look on her face;

“Don’t worry Darling; I’m not going to get your face...”

He moved quickly, standing behind her and using one hand to push her shoulders down; she rested her chest against the bed covers, spreading her crotch further. As she moved she could feel Chris’s cum start to seep out of her and that’s when she heard the click of the camera shutter. For a moment she paused, until she felt Tom’s dick slide between her legs, dousing himself in her’s and Chris’s combined fluids. He leant forwards and showed her his phone, and the shot that was on screen was a close up of her pussy, the thick white glob of Chris’s cum clearly visible;

“Look; a Boston Cream Pie”

Turning her head as he took his phone back she watched as he grinned at her, a dark look in his eyes as he held his phone up whilst taking hold of his sticky dick in the other, angling it towards her entrance as he pressed a few buttons. They both held their breath as she knew he was about to film her, and the loud squelch that was clearly heard told her that Chris’s cum would have squirted around Tom’s thick dick.

As he pushed into her she let out a low groan, she was still sensitive from her previous orgasm, yet with the added slickness of Chris’s cum easing his way, Tom was able to push into her in one smooth motion. He held himself deep within her, the tip of his cock lightly brushing against her cervix where he was so deep. He twisted his hips gently, moving around inside her as his deep penetration seemed to fill every single part of her at once.  

When he started to pull out she let out a little whimper, suddenly feeling empty;

“Oh don’t worry Darling; I’m going to give you a good ride.... _Once more into the breach_..!”

He suddenly started to fuck her hard, his thick cock ploughing into her as he drove home with every thrust, his hips pistoning hard against her until she was screaming as she came again. He didn’t stop to let her recover, instead he simply pressed her against the mattress, letting her legs and arms relax as he pulled her buttocks apart and fucked her, his dick sliding into her with even more ease now he had her orgasmic fluids to coat his shaft.

Suddenly he stopped, stilling within her as she felt his strong hands on her back before resting on the bed beside her, lifting himself up into an almost press up position, yet his dick was still deep within her;

“Bring your legs together darling”

Her aching muscles didn’t want to comply at first, but finally she found the strength, pressing her sticky thighs together as he straddled them, his own firm thighs gripping hers tightly.

She felt his fingers pulling her buttocks apart and he started to fuck her again, his dick stretching her with the new tighter position, rubbing at every single one of her sweet spots deep inside until she was coming again, and this time Tom followed shortly after; spurting once inside her before pulling out and finishing off in the crack of her butt, coating her with his cum as her own orgasm continued, her body pulsing as her walls contracted and pushed out the mass of fluids from inside her.

She felt the bed shift and the quiet sound of footsteps leading towards the bathroom, followed by the shower being turned on. A pair of soft hands brushed the sweaty tendrils of hair from her face before scooping her up into a strong pair of arms, and she snuggled to Chris’s bare chest as he carried her to the shower.

Fifteen minutes later she had been tenderly washed clean by four strong hands, each man taking it in turn to hold her up as her legs weren’t strong enough to support her whilst the other washed and cleansed her aching body. Towelling her dry they pressed soft kisses to her skin as they rubbed cooling lotion into her skin, before each kissing her goodbye as they tucked her into bed, the soft duvet engulfing her naked body as she started to drift off into a blissful slumber. She felt Chris’s lips against her cheek;

“The rooms paid for, and room service will bring breakfast by at 8am”

With a simple peck on her cheek he moved out of the way and she felt the stubble of Tom’s chin against her cheek;

“Happy Birthday darling”

Smiling into the pillow she was asleep before the boys had even closed the door behind them.

 

 

 


End file.
